


Lissa Explores New Horizons

by Fartanari



Series: New Horizons [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fartanari/pseuds/Fartanari
Summary: Hello everyone! This here was a little collab I did. Lissa finds herself exploring some new types of pranks to pull on her fellow shepherds. This one is definitely more short and sweet. Hope you all enjoy!





	Lissa Explores New Horizons

Ever since the end of the war, Lissa had a lot more time to get up to weird ass shenanigans. The frequency of her pranks hadn’t slowed down at all. If anything, she had been pranking up a storm, much to the dismay of everyone around her.  
Lissa stood before Robin's tent on a request from her Chrom. The latest general meeting was about to start and Chrom asked her to retrieve the tactician. She entered the tent with the of subtlety a pegasus entering a shopping mall. The princess was about to shout for the man until she noticed he was sound asleep with an open tome on his chest.  
"Oh, you're sleeping," Lissa whispered. She was tempted to let him rest but... well, he WAS the Shepherd's tactician. He had to attend the meeting.  
On her first attempt, Lissa shook Robin by the shoulder, trying to be as gentle as possible to wake him up. No luck. He was dead out of it. It was going to take considerably more womanpower to do the trick.  
As she thought over her options, Lissa's eyes sparkled with a glint that screamed inspiration and mischief. She tiptoed to the tent entrance and peeked outside, carefully checking to see if anyone was nearby. The coast was clear for now.  
Sneaking back over to the sleeping strategist, Lissa squatted down next to his sleeping form. She turned around until her supple backside was now facing toward his  
"I've always wanted to do this~." Lissa whispered with the biggest grin on her face. Hiking up her skirt, the princess's bright white lace panties were on full display for Robin to witness. That is, if he were awake.  
Shuffling just a tad, Lissa bit her lip as she gave a little push.

...pfffft...

A tiny puff of almost silent air drifted from the princesses ass. Lissa's face was flushed pink from the small act. But she knew she could muster more than that measly puff of a poot. Pressing one hand against her stomach, she tried again with a bit more force.

PBBBPPTT

"Ahh!" Lissa sighed.

After that last, more sizable burst, Robin stirred. His nostrils flared at the expected stench. Lissa turned her head to see if he had awakened yet. It looked like he was still knocked out. She giggled, grateful that she hadn't woken him up yet. Maybe she could squeeze one more out before he got up.  
Moving even closer to Robin's face, Lissa was very close to planting her rear directly on his nose. She wanted to make sure he could catch the full force of her final move. This time, Lissa placed both hands on either buttcheek and gave them a little spread. Now she was free to let 'er rip with all her strength.  
"Hnnng!”

BRRRBBBPPT

sssssPLBBBTH

PRRBBBRRBBBBBPTH  
Three mighty farts from her royal rump were all she could give before she couldn't muster anymore from within her.  
"Phew..." Lissa exhaled. Her nose twitched at the awful smell that wafted about the small enclosed tent. She took a deep, proud breath, admiring her stink as she stood back up and shook her dress about to try and get any excess gas out of her outfit.  
To her surprise, Robin was STILL asleep somehow! Not even a twitch! He must have been pretty exhausted. Anyone should have sprung awake from those loud noises.  
"Man, you must really be out of it," Lissa whispered. Oh well, looks like she'd have to fall back on an old classic.  
"I guess I should slowly... gently... HOLD YOUR NOSE!"


End file.
